Tips para salir de la Friend Zone
by CaMi-insuol
Summary: Por que la Friend Zone no sólo afecta a los hombres, eso está claro; Kagome intentará hacer todo lo posible para que su mejor amigo Inuyasha entienda sus sentimientos. Aunque no será fácil tal vez logre conseguirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy estoy con un poco de inspiración mientras pensaba cómo continuar mi historia de "la nueva estudiante" pero en vez de que se me ocurriera sobre ella me vino a la mente esta pequeña historia en fin espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la asombrosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

Tips para salir de la Friend Zone (Prologo)

Friend Zone… por qué este maravilloso caso (hablando sarcásticamente) no sólo le ocurre a los hombres, cómo generalmente lo manejan. De hecho he llegado a pensar que somos las mujeres más afectadas por esto; ya que por lo general nuestros queridos amigos nos ven cómo un "hermano" para nuestra desgracia.

Yo por ejemplo… llevo trece años tratando de salir de este pequeño problema con mi mejor amigo Inuyasha. Aquel vecino hijo de los amigos de mis padres.

Cómo los señores Taicho se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo trabajando Inuyasha venía a la casa casi todos los días, jugaba con Miroku casi siempre y en las tardes iban juntos a las clases de artes marciales; acompañados por mi madre y por mí.

Inuyasha era de mi edad (tres años menos que Miroku) por lo que los dos ingresamos al mismo tiempo a la escuela primaria; de coincidencia nos tocó estar en el mismo salón, y al ser los únicos que nos conocíamos decidimos pasar el tiempo juntos; desde entonces él tomó el trabajo de "hermano sobreprotector" cómo remplazo cuando Miroku no estaba presente.

Así pasaron los años, después de la primaria nos separamos de la misma escuela que mi hermano, por lo que ahora éramos sólo él y yo.

Nuestra amistad se hizo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que un día me confesó que yo era su "mejor amiga" eso fue un golpe duro, ya que yo lo quería cómo algo más desde que estuvimos en el mismo salón de clases.

Durante un largo periodo de tiempo, Inuyasha no había mostrado señales de estar interesado en otras chicas, eso era hasta que entramos en la preparatoria. Un día que me contó que la chica más popular del salón se le había confesado y aparentemente él estaba dispuesto a aceptar después de que pasaran un tiempo conociéndose. Por suerte esta chica se le había confesado a todo aquel atractivo hombre que se encontraba, por lo cual Inuyasha desistió de su idea de salir con ella, aunque eso sólo fue el comienzo de todo.


	2. Demuestra que tienen los mismos gustos

**Ahora sí aquí está la historia :3 espero y la disfruten **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi**

Tips para salir de la Frien Zone

Cuando estábamos en preparatoria Inuyasha tuvo algunas relaciones… así es "relaciones" en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero por alguna razón no le ha duró el gusto de estar con estas chicas; ya que por lo general no correspondían sus sentimientos o el no se sentía cómodo con ellas.

Poco después de que pasara por "esa" experiencia Inu se volvió un Casanova que cambiaba de chica cada semana después de sus desilusiones amorosas. Por suerte antes de entrar a la universidad se fastidió de esa vida y me confesó que no volvería a dormir con una chica al menos que la amara.

Poco a poco los años pasaron… ahora me encuentro caminando por los pasillos de mi escuela, tratando de ignorar la imagen que venía una y otra vez a mi mente; acabada de salir de la cafetería en dónde Inuyasha se encontraba rodeado por más de cinco chicas, todas estas parecían querérselo devorar junto con sus almuerzos… arpías.

Estamos en nuestro primer año de universidad, después de mucho tiempo conociéndonos decidimos seguir juntos ya que nuestros gustos eran muy parecidos los dos nos fuimos por la carrera de administración de empresas, la cual nos ayudaría en un futuro para cuando queramos abrir un negocio en el cual seríamos socios.

Pero aquí, cada una de las chicas con las que nos encontrábamos parecían derretirse por mi mejor amigo, lo cual, no era nada agradable de ver.

Refunfuñando entro al salón, para sentarme desganada sobre mi butaca, la cual está justo enfrente del lugar de Inuyasha y detrás del de mi mejor amiga Sango; quien al momento de verme entrar ya sospecha la razón de mi molestia.

—¿Otra vez lo están acosando? —me pregunta girando en su asiento para verme la cara.

—¿Alguna vez no lo está? — le contesto con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, estoy tan fastidiada y molesta —lo peor es que parece disfrutarlo.

—Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes— me dice por milésima vez.

Ya había escuchado lo mismo mucha veces "Deberías decirle lo que sientes" cómo si fuera tan fácil; después de todo no quiero echar a perder la amistad que tengo con él.

—Ya sé lo que piensas, pero creo que lo debería de hacer de una manera sutil— le digo mientras observo cómo la persona de la que hablamos entra al salón —bueno, ahora calla que ya llegó — se susurro al oído y ella sólo libera una risa divertida.

Inuyasha camina hasta colocarse en su asiento detrás de mí.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me pregunta finalmente mientras pasa una de sus manos por mi cabello, hasta llegar a colocarlo detrás de mi oreja —Te estuve esperando —comenta mientras con su mano comienza a hacer pequeños masajes en mi oreja izquierda, mandando deliciosos escalofríos que me recorren toda la espalda. Cierro los ojos por instinto, sintiendo al máximo sus caricias.

No me giro para verlo, intento mantener la calma antes de contestarle, ya que corro el riesgo de tartamudear o que mi voz suene varios tonos más altos a causa de mis nervios.

No es cómo si no hubiéramos estado de esta manera antes, por lo general durante las clases Inuyasha se la pasa jugando con mi cabello, mis orejas, o simplemente coloca su mano en mi hombro izquierdo en espera de que yo la tome con la mía y le de pequeños masajes al mover mi pulgar por el dorso de su mano.

Aunque en este preciso momento los celos son los que me gobiernan, y en sí no tengo ganas de ver su rostro.

—Kagome, me dijiste que fuéramos juntos a la cafetería, pero nunca llegaste. Tengo algo que contarte ¿Te puedes voltear para verme? — me dice suplicante.

Abro los ojos, tratando de encontrar frente a mí la salvación de Sango, pero para mi desgracia cuando miro frente a mí, ella ya no está.

Sin ánimos de hacerlo me doy vuelta para encontrarme con la hermosa sonrisa de Inuyasha.

—Alguien anda de mal humor— me dice mientras toma una de mis manos y comienza a jugar con ella.

Me pregunto si enserio no sabe lo que esas acciones desencadenan en mi.

—No es nada— le respondo mientras que apoyo el codo en la mesa y recargo mi cabeza sobre la mano que no está siendo sujeta por Inuyasha —¿Qué ocurre que quieres contarme?

—¿Recuerdas a Kikyo? — me pregunta serio, su sonrisa de borra casi instantáneamente.

¿Cómo no recordar a Kikyo? Ha sido de las pocas chicas en las que Inuyasha ha tenido interés, habían salido en varias ocasiones, pero sin llegar a ser "novios" formales; ya que ella siempre le ponía la escusa de que no se conocían del todo.

La última vez que salieron fue la semana pasada, después de su cita Inuyasha llegó a la casa y me contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido; cine, cena romántica, y un beso apasionado en la entrada de la casa de la chica… si claro que no olvido a Kikyo.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? — le pregunto asumiendo que ahora me contará que son novios, que se aman con locura o algo por el estilo.

—Volvió con su ex novio— me dice con un leve tono de molestia.

—¿Qué? esa maldita ¿Cómo es que?

—Pues resulta que todo este tiempo estaba viendo si él volvía con ella, y de no ser así yo sería su remplazo. Vaya suerte tengo ¿no lo crees? — sonríe con tristeza evitando un poco mi mirada.

—Lo siento— es lo único que se me ocurre decirle, aunque en mi interior siento una gran alegría.

—No tienes por qué, no es tu culpa; soy yo quien siempre escoge el mismo tipo de chica.

—Tienes razón, tus gustos son pésimos— le sonrío mientras ahora soy yo quien le revuelve su cabellera blanca.

—Ay si, y tus gustos son tan buenos… de hecho ¿Cuáles rayos son tus gustos? Nunca te he conocido un chico que te guste.

—Supongo que no has prestado atención— le digo lanzando una pequeña indirecta, tal vez este sea el momento oportuno para aclarar las cosas.

—Supongo que no— sonríe, pero cuando veo que va a decir algo más entran los alumnos faltantes en el aula junto al profesor.

Las clases pasan muy rápido, el tema no volvió a salir ya que siempre estaba Sango con nosotros e Inuyasha no era muy bueno para compartir cosas con las demás personas que no fuera yo.

Cuando las clases terminaron decidí ir a casa de Sango para poder platicar con ella tranquilamente. Le expliqué la situación y su rostro no pudo mostrar algo más macabro… tenía una idea.

—¡Es hora de salir de la Friend zone! —grita después de platicarle lo que pasó entre Inuyasha y Kikyo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? — le pregunto con miedo ante su sonrisa.

—Es fácil… seguiremos los consejos de todos los chicos y chicas que han logrado salir de este punto tan horrible… seguramente hallaremos algo en internet.

Después de una búsqueda larga de de consejos por seguir decidimos hacer de poco en poco cada uno de ellos hasta que alguno funcionara… el plan de conquistar a Inuyasha y salir de la Friend Zone comenzaba mañana.

-.-.-.-Tip 1: Demuestra que tienen los mismos gustos-.-.-.-

La escuela no era el mejor lugar para demostrar que tienes los mismos gustos que tu mejor amigo, pero supongo.. si son amigos está más que claro que tienen los mismos gustos ¿o no?

Según Sango tenía que hacer algo un poco más drástico, y esto se trataba de practicar artes marciales con él.

Desde luego que yo he aprendido un poco gracias a Miroku, pero eso no significa que sea tan buena como lo son ellos dos, después de todo, su fuerza bruta no se puede comparar con la mía.

En las tardes casi siempre Inu practicaba en su casa, ya que gracias a la universidad no podía darse el lujo de adaptarse a un horario estable para ir a un gimnasio. Por lo que esta tarde decido visitarlo; aunque ya he ido antes, por lo general siempre lo visitaba los fines de semana; para que no interfiriera con las tareas o los momentos "familiares" que dice mi madre necesitamos, pero cómo ahora no hay nadie en la casa, es una perfecta escusa. Por lo cual le daré una sorpresa.

Me toma varios minutos el caminar hasta la casa de Inu, cuando estoy frente a su puerta me detengo un poco para tomar aire, ya que mis nervios me estaban casi haciendo hiperventilar.

Toco el timbre y espero a que me atiendan, pero después de unos segundos nadie abre la puerta. Vuelvo a insistir varias veces, hasta que escucho un grito molesto detrás de la puerta y no puedo evitar sonreír ante mi travesura.

—¿Quién demonios toca de esa maldita manera? — escucho mientras la puerta se abre mostrando a un molesto Inuyasha que al verme su rostro cambia totalmente.

Casi se me desencaja la mandíbula ante lo que está frente a mí. Inu va vestido sólo con un pantalón deportivo, su torso marcado en cada musculo está al descubierto y su larga cabellera la lleva recogida en una coleta alta. El sudor abrillanta su piel y su sonrisa arrogante lo hace ver aún más atractivo.

—¡Kag! No sabía que venías… me hubiera al menos bañado, estaba entrenando ahora— me dice haciéndose a un lado, dándome paso para poder entrar a la casa.

—Si lo siento, es que no había nadie en la casa y cómo hoy no tenemos muchos deberes al terminar estaba muerta del aburrimiento, por lo que decidí venir a visitarte —le dije sonriendo —No te preocupes, tu sigue entrenando ¿vamos al gimnasio? — le preguntó apuntando el corredor que lleva hasta el último cuarto de la casa, el cuál Inu acondicionó para que fuera su área especial de ejercicio.

—Si claro, ya casi termino, pero si no practico perderé luego la experiencia— me dice mientras caminamos hasta llegar al gimnasio. Este es un amplio cuarto, con piso un poco acolchado; tiene varios sacos grandes de boxeo, unos cuantos aparatos de ejercicio y un área especial para pelear.

Tomo asiento en una esquina del cuarto mientras veo cómo Inu se pone frente a uno de los sacos y comienza a dar patadas y golpes.

Tal vez este sea el momento para demostrar que tenemos "algo en común" después de todo las artes marciales es uno de los mayores amores de Inuyasha.

—Oye Inu ¿tendrás alguna ropa que me prestes para practicar contigo? — le pregunto poniéndome de pie hasta llegar frente a él.

—¿Practicar conmigo? — me pregunta con la voz un poco entrecortada por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando antes —Creí que no te gustaban las artes marciales— me dice mientras toma una toalla y comienza a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

—Me gusta, me gusta golpear cosas y golpear a los demás… lo que no me gusta es que me golpeen— la risa de Inuyasha suena cómo música en mis oídos.

—Claro, a nadie le gusta que lo golpeen, pero por algo se practica, para salir lo menos lastimado posible— llegamos a su habitación y puedo ver la ropa tirada, el escritorio desacomodado y un sinfín de cosas desordenadas, pero la confianza que Inu me tiene es tan grande que ni siquiera le importa que yo vea su desastre.

—Bueno, no creo que un saco de boxeo me haga mucho daño— le comento divertida mientras el trasculca entre sus cajones.

—Uno nunca sabe— dice sonriente mientras me entrega un short con elástico ajustable en la cintura y una blusa de tirantes muy femenina cómo para ser de él —Yo creo que esto te queda.

—Interesantes gustos— le digo tomando la blusa de un tirante — no te conocía eso Inu.

—Es tuya— me dice con ojos molestos —No puedo creer que no reconozcas tu propia ropa.

Observo la blusa por un momento, es una sencilla, pero no veo la razón del por qué Inu tiene una blusa mía y en uno de sus cajones.

—¿Por qué tienes tu una blusa mía? —le pregunto mirando indignada la prenda que tengo en mis manos.

—Bueno, pues es de la vez que por error te bañaste con una lata de coca-cola agitada— trata de contener una risa, pero le resulta imposible, comenzando a reírse descaradamente.

Yo sólo lo miré molesta; claro que recordaba ese día, Inuyasha me dio la lata de refresco según el "amablemente", pero al abrirla me bañó por completo ya que la había agitado antes de entregármela. Tuve que tomar una ducha y pedir prestada ropa de Inu; mi ropa la deje lavando, pero se me olvidó recogerla.

—Por cierto, también tengo tu ropa interior de ese día— me dice mientras saca un conjunto de pantis y sostén de algodón negro con encaje morado —¿No es demasiado sexy para ti?

¡Maldición! Se me había olvidado por completo que no solamente dejé mi blusa y mi falda, sino que también mi ropa interior se había llenado de refresco, por lo que le tuve que pedir prestada una a la Tia Izayoi (la madre de Inuyasha)

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Le dije arrancándole las prendas de sus manos— Es ropa cómoda y estaba a mitad de precio… pero ¿por qué rayos me estoy justificando contigo? ¡Ah! ¡Sal! Me voy a cambiar— lo tomo de los hombros y lo saco de su propia habitación.

Siento el pulso acelerado a mil por hora, Inuyasha ha tenido por meses mi ropa interior en su cajón ¿pero por qué no me lo recordó antes? ¡Qué pena!.

Comienzo a vestirme con el short que me prestó Inu y con mi blusa.

Cuando termino voy hacia el gimnasio a dónde supongo me espera; cuando llego Inu está haciendo abdominales aún sin camisa; puedo ver cómo cada uno de su músculos se contraen haciendo que se marquen a la perfección, si sigue de esta manera posiblemente me sangrado nasal.

Decido no molestarlo, me situó frente a uno de los sacos de boxeo y comienzo a golpearlo; primero dando leves golpes, pero después de tomar mi ritmo y recordar más de los movimientos que aprendí hace tiempo, comienzo también a dar patadas. Me concentro tanto en lo que hago que empiezo a golpear con más fuerza, tratando de liberar todo el estrés y la frustración de esta manera.

—¡Kag, detente! — siento cómo Inuyasha sujeta mi pierna al momento en el que estoy lanzando una última patada.

—¿Qué ocurre? — tengo suerte que por el esfuerzo en el ejercicio mi cara ya esté roja, si no seguramente mi sonrojo sería muy revelador; puedo sentir sus grandes manos, una sobre mi chamorro y la otra en mi muslo… cómo si la estuviera abrazando —Inu… puedes soltar mi pierna, estar tanto tiempo en esta pose es cansado.

—Oh, lo siento, pero es que mira Kag— me dice señalando mi empeine, el cual está muy rojo y con algunos raspones —Idiota también acá — toma mis manos entre las suyas y observa mis nudillos que están magullados por golpear sin ninguna protección la superficie de lona del saco, me abrí un poco la piel, por lo cual brotaba algo de sangre.

—No lo había sentido— empiezo a sentir un poco el ardor.

—Tonta, te emocionaste demasiado, ven acompáñame— sujetándome delicadamente de una mano me lleva hasta el fregadero, en donde enjuaga mis manos; yo solamente lo dejo hacer, puedo sentir un poco de ardor.

Después me sienta en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras que el se pierde por el pasillo… esto no salió cómo pensaba, pero tal vez aún puedo demostrarle el punto de todo.

Lo veo llegar con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios; toma una silla y se coloca frente a mi.

—Se me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía golpear las cosas, yo creo que se puede contar cómo otra cosa que tenemos en común— le digo tratando que se dé cuenta que tenemos gustos iguales.

—Creo que podría considerarse— sonríe mientras seca mis manos con una pequeña toalla— cada vez te considero más cómo un **hermano**, nos parecemos tanto en los gustos, y eres muy resistente cómo un hombre, cualquier chica con esta clase de heridas estaría en el piso llorando desoladamente.

Inu se encarga de ponerme una especie de ungüento y de vendarme ambas manos.

—Ya está, enana, eres toda una luchadora. Si sigues practicando después te saldrán callos y ya no sangrarás… aunque claro, serían manos toscas y no unas delicadas de mujer— me dice mientras guarda las cosas que utilizó para curarme —Creo que no deberías practicar sin guantes… nadie querría una novia con manos más masculinas que él.

Me quedo sentada viendo las vendas en mis manos pensando…" TIP 1: Demuestra que tienen los mismos gustos" ha fracasado.

**Bueno… tenía pensado que esta historia fuera solamente un two-shot, pero pues… llevo sólo el primer tip y resultó que salió medio larguito en fin, espero pronto continuarlo.**

**Muchas gracias a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su comentario:**

**Gali Lozano2: aquí está un poco de la continuación… espero seguir viéndote por aquí :3**

**Ferita Taisho: creo que la historia va a ser un poco más larga de lo planeado… unos 8 capítulos a lo mucho :3**

**Michell: aquí esta la actualización de esté y mi otro fanfic está en proceso… tuve un bloqueo mental! Te lo juro, estoy de que sé que cosas poner pero no sé cómo llegar a ello… no se si me explico xD en fin espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios en mis dos historias.**

**Un abrazo muy grande a todos aquellos que me leen y me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión… BYEBYE!**


End file.
